FATAL REUNION
by kaira07
Summary: hakkai finally finds his long lost sister, eiko...but is finding really good or will it be a fatal reunion? R&R please
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE:**

On the road…

"Sanzo…?" Goku began

"No…" Sanzo replied

A minute silence…

"Sanzo…?" Goku began

"Denied…" said Sanzo

A two-minute silence…

"Sanzo…?" Goku began

"Out of the question…" Sanzo replied

"You don't even let me finish what I wanna say! Darn…why are you so stingy today?" Goku asked

"What do you mean "why are you so stingy TODAY?" he's stingy everyday…" said Gojyo

Sanzo took out his harisen and clobbered Gojyo on the head…

"Itai!"

"I resent that…" said Sanzo

"Man that hurt! Where do you get that thing from anyway!" Gojyo asked

"None of your business…" said Sanzo as he hid his harisen

"Haha! Serves you right you red cockroach!" Goku teased

"Stop calling me cockroach, you stomach brained monkey!" said Gojyo

"Stop calling me "monkey"!" said Goku

And (again) Gojyo and Goku are fighting…Sanzo got irritated (again) and pulled out his gun…he fired two warning shots then pointed his gun at Goku and Gojyo…

"Uresai, kuros!" said Sanzo sternly

Goku and Gojyo just quivered then kept quiet…

"Yare-yare desu ne…" said Hakkai

Sanzo then kept his gun and Hakkai just drove on to the next town…

And after 2 hours of travel they finally reach the next town…

"Wow! Sugoi!" said Goku in amazement

There were a lot of people and a lot of stalls…

"Sanzo…neh Sanzo…let's go buy some food! Atashi wa harete!" said Goku

Sanzo took out his harisen and whacked Goku on the head…

"Itai!"

"Stop thinking about food for once!" Sanzo shouted

"Demo…Atashi wa harete…" said Goku

"Sanzo I'm agreeing with Goku this time…we haven't eaten anything in 3 days…let's get something to eat first…" said Hakkai

Sanzo just stared at him then kept his harisen…

"Whatever…" said Sanzo

Hakkai just smiled at him then they all went into a restaurant to eat…

"Hello…may I take your order?" said the waiter

"Yeah! I'll have 4 bowls of soup, 5 pork chops, 6 plates of plain rice, 8 plates of fried dumplings, 3 plates of fried noodles…" said Goku

"2 boxes of cigarettes and an ashtray…" said Sanzo

"A bottle of your finest liquor, please…" said Hakkai

"I want a beautiful and sexy waitress to serve our food…" said Gojyo

"I see…will there be anything else?" asked the waiter

"Oh yeah…and 1 whole chick…" Goku began

Sanzo (again) took out his harisen and whacked Goku on the head (again)…

"Itai!"

"Thank you…that would be all…" Hakkai told the waiter

"Please wait for a while…" said the waiter then left

"Sanzo! What did you hit me for?" Goku complained

"You were ordering too much you bakasaru!" Sanzo scolded him

"Stupid stomach brained monkey…" Gojyo said softly

"Itai…this is the 2nd time today…" said Goku as he massaged his head

After a while they were all eating…well…Goku was eating anyway…Hakkai, Gojyo and Sanzo were all smoking and drinking some liquor…

"Our trip has been pretty smooth lately…" said Hakkai

"Yeah…no demons or obstacles…" said Gojyo

"This won't last long…" said Sanzo

"Yum! The food is delicious!" said Goku

"Hehe…nothing seems to faze him…doesn't it?" said Hakkai

Just then they heard screaming from outside…

"Looks like we have company…" said Hakkai

"There goes the neighborhood…" said Gojyo

"Aw…and I was enjoying my meal…" said Goku

All four of them went outside and found 4 demons making a mess…

"Where is that little brat?" said a demon

"Eiko! Come out you little brat!" shouted the second demon

"Well…looks like we're not their target…" said Gojyo

"Come out you Eiko!" shouted the third demon

"What do you guys want?" said a little girl with emerald greens eyes

"A kid?" thought Sanzo

"That girl…it can't be…" said Hakkai

"Ah…so you finally came out your little brat…we'll make you pay for what you did to us last time!" said the fourth demon

"Whatever…and I'd stop calling me "little brat" if I were you…unless you really wanna die now…" said Eiko

"Oh yeah?" said the 1st demon

"You won't be able to beat us this time…" said the 3rd demon

"Yeah…you LITTLE BRAT…" said the 4th demon

"You just made a death wish…and I'll be happy to grant it…" said Eiko

Then in a flash, Eiko disappeared then reappeared behind the 4 demons…

"See ya…" said Eiko

In a flash all 4 demons fell dead and disappeared…

"Wouldn't wanna be ya…" said Eiko

"Whoa…" said Gojyo

All 4 of them were dumb found…

"Sugoi…" said Goku

"Can it really be her? Eiko…my little sister…?" Hakkai thought

**END OF CHAPTER 1**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: I'VE FINALLY FOUND

"Sugoi…" Goku said in amazement

"All 4 demons…gone in a flash…" the kappa said while rubbing his eyes in disbelief

Sanzo was also amazed at Eiko but didn't show it. Hakkai, however, was in a total state of disbelief. He kept on blinking his eyes and asking himself whether or not to approach this girl who looked exactly like his little sister whom he thought was killed by the demons a long time ago.

"Is it really her?" he asked himself

And without knowing it, his feet were taking him close to the girl. The girl was about the same height as Goku. He didn't realize what he was doing, he tapped the girl lightly on her shoulder "Ano…" he said softly

The girl slowly turned to face Hakkai and as soon as she faced him, almost lost her voice. "Onichan?" she asked while looking into Hakkai's green eyes.

"Eiko-chan…" it was the only thing Hakkai could say

They stared at each other for a moment, then Eiko suddenly burst into tears and lunged herself into Hakkai's arms. "Onichan!" she cried

"What the!" said Goku

"That little girl is Hakkai's sister!"

They couldn't believe their ears. Sanzo on the other hand took out his harisen and clobbered the two on the head with such force that they thought their brains were rattled. "You two are embarrassing…" he told them the hid his harisen

"I can't believe I've finally found you!" Eiko cried in Hakkai's arms

Hakkai was also teary eyed, he looked down at Eiko and their eyes meet.

"I thought I lost you long ago…I'm so happy that you're alive…" Hakkai told her while wiping her tears "Shhh…don't cry…"

"I can't help it…I'm just so happy to see you…" Eiko told him

Hakkai smiled at her then kissed her lightly on the forehead. He told Eiko he'd introduce her to his friends so he gently took her hand and led her to Sanzo and the others.

"Guys…I'd like you to meet my little sister, Eiko…" Hakkai said with a smile

"Its nice to meet you…" Eiko said with a little bow

"Eiko-chan…these are my friends, Goku, Gojyo and Sanzo…" Hakkai introduced the three

Eiko looked at the monk with the sutra then stared at Hakkai then back at Sanzo…

"S-Sanzo?" she stammered

Sanzo replied with a grunt. Eiko couldn't believe her ears "My brother is traveling with Genjo Sanzo?"

"Hey Hakkai how come you never told us you had a little sister?" Goku asked

"Well…you guys never asked…" Hakkai said with a smile as he looked at Eiko fondly

Eiko forced a smile at him and then turned to Gojyo whom she noticed was looking at her.

"Hey…if you don't mind me asking…how old are you?" Gojyo asked her

"I'm 18…" Eiko told him

"What? You're already 18? I thought you were only a kid…" said Gojyo

Eiko just laughed at him "You're not the first one to tell me that…a lot of people think I'm only 12…"

"You just turned 18 last week, right Eiko-chan?" said Hakkai

"Hai! You remembered!" Eiko said happily as she hugged Hakkai

"Of course I remember…how could I forget my own little sister's birthday?" Hakkai said with a smile

"Ano…so I guess were the same age…" said Goku

"You're 18 too? Neat…" said Eiko

After they have been introduced, they all headed to an inn where they rented a room with 4 beds and for the next few hours the Sanzo-ikkou got to know more about Eiko. How she got away from the demons and how she spent her 3 years in looking for Hakkai. She told them everything but she lied about how she became a demon.

"A 1000 demons blood being poured onto you…that's how I became a youkai too…" said Hakkai

"You've been through a lot haven't you…its amazing you were able to get through all that on your own…" said Gojyo as he stood up from the end of his bed

"Yeah…I have been through a lot…but I wasn't alone…I have my pet, Flare with me…" said Eiko

"You have a pet too?" Goku asked her

"Yeah…she's a small jet-black panther cub…" Eiko told them

"A panther cub?" said Gojyo

"Yeah…I leave her at home so she doesn't cause any trouble…she's very mischievous…and usually takes a bite out of anyone who hurts me…" Eiko told them with a little giggle

"Sugoi…wait a minute…you said you "left her at home", does that mean you live around here?" Goku asks

Eiko is silent for a few minutes. She thinks hard about what she'll tell them. "Not really…I mean…I live near here…I just came to this town because I needed to buy something for Ojiisan…"

"Ojiisan?"

"Hai…he took me in when I managed to escape from the 100 eyed demon…" a picture of a guy in a white lab coat flashed into Eiko's mind. She shuddered when she remembered what _Ojiisan_ did to her. Putting her in a capsule and altering her DNA making her into a youkai to serve as the perfect killing machine to dispose of the Sanzo-ikkou and get the sutra that Sanzo had with him.

"Eiko-chan? Daijobu?" Hakkai asked her as he noticed that Eiko was shaking

"Huh? Oh…hai…I'm ok…" Eiko lied as she gave them all a faint smile

Sanzo didn't buy her act for a second and decided to just bury himself into the newspaper that was in his hand. It was already getting late and Hakkai asked Eiko to stay with them for the night. "Uhm…no thanks oniichan…I bet Ojiisan is already worried about me…I better get on home…"

"But its already dark outside…stay with us just for tonight then we'll take you home in the morning…" Hakkai told her

Eiko was getting worried now. She knew that if she stayed she might put them in danger. Even if she was made into a youkai to kill them, she couldn't do it. Not them. Not her own brother. She had to think.

What can a young girl turned youkai do to stop them from getting hurt?

END OF CHAPTER 2

A/N: Koniichiwa minna! konzen's right-hand girl at your service…hontoni arigatou to those who read and reviewed my fic…gomenasai if the first chapter was kinda boring…I'll try to make it up to you guys in the next chapters…as always…please read and review my fic…it means a lot to me…arigatou!


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3: EIKO'S PAST

4 years ago, Cho Gonou thought he had lost everything. His girlfriend, his sister, his sanity and his humanity. The day that poor Kannan was taken to the 100 eyed demon's castle, little Eiko was also taken with her to serve as the 100-eyed demons reserve toy.

"Kannan-oneechan!" Eiko screamed as she was thrown into the cellar while Kannan was taken to the 100-eyed demon

Scared and crying, Eiko sat in the corner of her cell. Horrible thoughts of what the 100-eyed demon might do to her flashed in her mind. "Oniichan…dokonani…?"

Hours passed. Eiko felt like she had been trapped in that cellar for days already.

Then the door to her cell opened and a youkai came in with a devilish look in his eyes. This scared Eiko a lot. He slowly walked towards her. "I'm sure the 100-eyed demon wouldn't mind if I played with you for a while…" a devilish chuckle followed these words. Eiko shivered in her corner. As the youkai finally put his hand on Eiko's cheek and slowly advanced for a kiss, Eiko noticed he carried a knife then quickly grabbed it to stab the youkai straight at the heart. The youkai fell dead in front of her and she dropped the knife. She was so afraid now. She trembled so much that she wanted to scream but was able to suppress her scream and took this chance to escape.

Still shivering from what she has done, Eiko found it hard to stand up, let alone run for her life. She thought about looking for Kannan but her fear took over and she made her escape. Leaving poor Kannan to a very cruel fate. Just as she escaped, though, was the time that Gonou came to the castle and had already killed about 900 youkai's in his quest for vengeance.

Poor little Eiko ran and ran until she finally collapsed and lost consciousness. The next thing she knew she was lying on a soft bed. A youkai with crimson hair and amethyst eyes was standing next to her bed. She suddenly sat up on her bed and startled the youkai. "Good to see you're finally awake…"

Eiko didn't answer him. She was still trembling. Then more youkai's entered the room. "Hey Kou…oh…so she's finally awake…" said a tall youkai. "Oh good…she's awake…looks like the remedy I gave her worked quite well…" said a youkai with violet hair. "Hey! How are you feeling?" asked an energetic young youkai with orange hair. "Lirin keep your voice down…" said the youkai with crimson hair and amethyst eyes. Eiko trembled at the sight of these 4 youkai's but managed to speak in a soft voice "Who…Who are you? where am I? What am I doing here?". The youkai with long violet hair looked at her with a sisterly expression on her face, sat on her bed and took her hand. This gesture almost made Eiko jump in fright but somehow the way this youkai held her hand soothed her. "Don't worry dear…we won't hurt you…I am Yaone…this is Dokugakuji…that young youkai there is Lirin-sama and this is Kougaiji-sama…he's the one that found you in the woods…" Yaone said as she introduced herself and the three others who were with her. "I found you scathed and unconscious…so I brought you here to get treated…" Kougaiji told her

"I see…"

"Ne…what's your name?" Lirin asked her

"Uhm…" thinking whether she should trust them or not, Eiko took her time in answering their question. _They saved you, and they introduced themselves anyway. They even told you they wouldn't harm you, so why not trust them? _

_**No way! They're still youkai! You can never trust youkai!**_

Sensing that Eiko is still uneasy, Yaone repeated what she said earlier "Don't worry dear…we won't hurt you…we promise…now…please tell us your name…"

"Its…Eiko…" she replied in a soft tone. "That's a nice name…nice to meet you Eiko-san…" Lirin said happily

Weeks passed and the whole Kou-ikkou have gained Eiko's trust and confidence. They have even become attached to the sweet little girl. Yaone taught her everything she knew about creating cures and poisons, Dokugakuji taught her how to defend herself, Lirin served as her constant playmate and partner in crime while Kougaiji became Eiko's new _oniichan_. Everything was okay with them but Eiko still couldn't stop thinking about how Kannan was doing; if she ever escaped the 100-eyed demon. If she'd ever see her real oniichan again. Kougaiji and the others were well aware of this and they still tried their best to make her feel at home. After 2 years of staying with them, Eiko has grown into a fine, intelligent and strong-willed girl. Kougaiji, Yaone and Dokugakuji were all very proud of her. As for Lirin…

"Ok…now…3…2…1…" and as Dokugakuji stepped into the clear and stepped on the trick wire a bucket of glue fell on him covering his whole body. "What the…" he said while trying to wipe off the sticky substance "Now!" Eiko cried as she and Lirin pulled on 2 wires that let a whole bunch of feathers fall on Doku. "Why you little…" Dokugakuji began while trying to get the feathers off of him "I'll get you two for this!" Lirin and Eiko fell on the floor laughing, "That's such a classic!" "Dokugakuji is a chicken!" "That's it…you two are in so much trouble! Grrr!" Dokugakuji played along and started to chase the two. "Run before he catches you!" "Run from the chicken!" Eiko and Lirin shouted while _running_ from Dokugakuji.

"Kougaiji-sama…" Yaone began "I know…that little girl really has something different in her that can really capture you and force you not to get mad at her…" Kou replied while still looking at Eiko with such fondness. "Hai…she's really something isn't she…"

This didn't last for too long though, because after 2 months, Dr. Nii approached Eiko while she was out looking for Lirin. "Ohayou Eiko-chan…" Dr. Nii greeted Eiko with a fake smile

"Oh…Ohayou Ojiisan…ne…have you seen Lirin-chan anywhere?" Eiko asked him

"Lirin-sama and the others are not here now…they went on an important errand…" Nii told her

"Oh…I see…I guess I'll just wait for them to come back then…" said Eiko

"Oh which reminds me…while you're waiting…would you mind coming with me for a while? I want to show you something…" said Nii with a devilish grin from under his glasses

Without knowing (and since she was bored) Eiko went along with Dr. Nii. He led her to his lab and then closed the door behind her and locked it tight.

"Eiko-chan!" Lirin shouted as she ran about the castle trying to find her playmate

"Lirin what's wrong? Why are you shouting?" Kougaiji asked her

"I'm looking for Eiko…I haven't seen her all day…" Lirin told him

Kougaiji looked worried. Lirin was right, they have been in the castle all day and yet he has not seen Eiko at all. Dokugakuji and Yaone then came running towards Kou and Lirin. "Kou!" Dokugakuji began "Its bad…"

"Why? What's matter? What happened?" Kou asked

"Its Eiko…she's being used as a specimen for Nii's twisted experiment…" Yaone told them

Kougaiji's face lit in horror and anger. Lirin managed to blurt out _what!_ Then they all dashed towards Nii's lab. As soon as they got there, Nii has just come out from the confines of his laboratory.

"Where is she!" Kougaiji suddenly grabbed Nii by his lab coat and raised him "Where is she!" he repeated

"She's sleeping soundly in the tank Kougaiji-sama…" Nii chuckled "I haven't even started to work on her…"

"You scum…" Kougaiji raised him even higher but Nii was still as cool as ever.

"Gyokomen Koushu told me to get a youkai and make it into the perfect puppet to get the sutra from Genjo Sanzo…" Nii eyed Kougaiji who was now burning with anger "But why get a youkai when I can turn a normal human into a youkai…"

"You worthless piece of crap! How could you do that to her!" Dokugakuji joined in

"Now, now…I haven't even started working on her yet…and also…" he pulled out a remote from inside his lab coat pocket "With a flick of this switch…I could kill her, you know…"

"You wouldn't…" Yaone began

"Oh? Try me…" Nii told them and dared to flick the switch. Kougaiji put him down and left without another word, followed by Yaone and the others.

For the next 3 months all Kougaiji and the others could do was scowl at Nii and Gyokomen when their paths crossed in the castle. And then finally…

"Kougaiji-niichan…" a soft familiar voice called out

Much to their surprise and relief, they saw Eiko standing by the doorway. Trembling and crying. The once adorable little girl was now a full demon.

"Eiko-chan!" they all said in chorus as they ran to her

Kougaiji hugged Eiko tight as she cried on his shoulder.

"Oniichan…Ojiisan…he…" Eiko's words were drowned in tears

Kougaiji wiped her tears and said "Shhh…stop crying now…"

"Damn that Nii! I'll make him pay dearly for what he's done!" Dokugakuji grumbled

"Doku…as long as Eiko is now safe…that's all that matters…" Yaone told him and he agreed

"Eiko-chan! I was worried about you!" Lirin said as she hugged Eiko from the back

"Lirin-chan…"

Yaone was able to make a power limiter for Eiko. It was the small choker that she always wore. As time passed, Eiko still shudders at what Nii did to her but learned to accept that her DNA has already been altered and there is nothing she can do about it. She still went on with her normal day-to-day routines. Playing with Lirin and pulling countless pranks on Dokugakuji and escaping somewhere to be alone. 3 months after, while she was taking a walk in a forest, she came across a small jet-black panther cub. It was hurt and so she took it back to Houtou castle and treated it. The panther then became attached to her so she named it, Flare.

"Time to get to sleep now Eiko-chan…" Hakkai told her

"Huh? Oh…hai…" Eiko replied as she snapped back to reality

She didn't realize she was reminiscing her own past while Hakkai and the others got ready for bed. She lay down beside Hakkai and let him embrace her as she slowly fell asleep.

A/N: Koniichiwa…hope you guys liked this chapter…I hope you guys read and review my fic too…It'd mean so much to me…thanks…


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4: PAINFUL PARTING

Dark and quiet, Eiko lay awake at 3 in the morning. Only Goku talking in his sleep of chasing an enormous flying pork bun and Hakuryuu's light kyuuing could be heard. A few minutes later and a soft rustle is heard as Eiko gently freed herself from Hakkai's embrace and slowly sat up on the bed. She looked around to make sure she has not awaken anyone then stood up and walked quietly out of the room. In the silent corridor, she quietly crept downstairs and out into the cold morning. She took a long walk and it wasn't until she reached the entrance of town did she sit down on the ground. The moon was full and she could still hear some coyotes howling in the distance.

"I'll have to go home today…" she thought

She gave a soft cough and was startled when she suddenly felt someone put a robe around her shoulders. She turned and saw Sanzo standing beside her.

"S-Sanzo-sama…"

"Careful or you'll catch a cold"

Eiko just stared at Sanzo then just smiled at him and thanked him, which he replied with a grunt. A few minutes later, Sanzo sat beside Eiko and lit a cigarette. Both of them were silent. Eiko knew Sanzo wanted to talk to her about something so she decided to break the ice.

"What do you want to know?"

"Tell me the truth…" Sanzo said flatly as he took a puff from the cancer stick in his mouth

"It's a long story…you sure you wanna hear all of it?"

"Those idiots won't wake up until later anyway…"

Eiko just sighed and began to tell Sanzo the everything. It took her about 2 hours just to finish her story.

"So that's the whole truth..?"

"Yeah…"

Sanzo took out his gun.

"Careful on which side you're gonna choose…Hakkai's little sister or not…if you get in our way…"

He points his gun directly at Eiko's forehead.

"I won't hesitate to kill you…"

Eiko shivered for a moment but managed to give Sanzo a faint smile. Sanzo hid his gun again, stood up, gave Eiko a light tap on the head and walked back to the inn. It was already a few minutes before dawn and the sky is being colored beautiful shades of orange, red and yellow. As soon as Sanzo got back to the inn, Hakkai was already up and out looking for his little sister.

"Uhm…Sanzo have you…?"

"she's by the entrance…" Sanzo said flatly and went back inside the inn

Hakkai went to the entrance of town and found Eiko still sitting on the ground and admiring the sunrise. He approached her slowly and gave her a soft tap on the head. Eiko was startled but she smiled when she turned and saw Hakkai.

"mind if I sit with you?"

"Sure…" Eiko said with a smile

Hakkai sat down beside her and let her rest her head on his chest.

"You woke up pretty early…something bothering you?"

Eiko was silent for a moment. "no…its nothing…"

"We have to go on our journey west again…"

"I see…"

a short pause then Hakkai took a deep breath and said.

"I want you to come with us…"

"huh? But…I might just get in the way….and Sanzo-sama…"

"Its ok…I'll handle everything…will you?"

"I wanna come…but I can't…" Eiko thought as she hugged Hakkai

"Gomenasai.."

Hakkai understood right away what the hug and the apology meant. He hugged Eiko tight and felt tears fall from his eyes. He had just found his little sister and barely had spent a day with her, now they'll have to part again? It's not fair. Eiko was also near tears. She didn't want to part with Hakkai but she had to. She was made into a youkai to dispose of the Sanzo-ikkou. The thought of having to kill her own brother made her want to kill herself. She would rather commit suicide than kill her own flesh and blood. But she thought of Kougaiji and the others. They have also become a part of her life. Her family. How could she leave them?

Poor little youkai. Questions and possibilities rushed into her mind. The poor thing could not take such pressure. She knew that when she parts with Hakkai today. It will be the last time as his little sister. The next time, they shall face in battle. She will be alongside Kougaiji. With one mission, to get the sutra from Sanzo and dispose of the Sanzo-ikkou. Oh cruel fate. Why must she have to fight against her own brother? Why did she have to be turned into a youkai to kill them? How will she prevent the Sanzo-ikkou and Kougaiji-ikkou from killing one another? All these questions kept playing in her mind. She was so confused. Only when she felt Hakkai's arms hold her tighter did things mellow out.

"Take care of yourself always…once we finish our mission…I promise I'll find you…eve if I have to search the ends of the earth…"

"Hai…"

the sun has now risen. Eiko and Hakkai stood up. Eiko handed Sanzo's robe to Hakkai. She hugged him tight and with one last goodbye, walked away.

"We'll be able to live as a family again…someday…I promise…"

end of chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5:

In a gloomy looking castle, 2 youkai's are running about trying to find their young taicho.

"We have to find her! If the prince finds out that taicho has been missing since yesterday, who knows what he'll do to us!"

They scramble about trying to find their young taicho. And when they finally take a break, a youkai with crimson red hair suddenly walked up to them.

"What are you two up to?"

"Ahhhh…Kougaiji-sama…Uhm…nothing! Were just doing laps…right?"

"H-hai! That's right!"

Kougaiji eyed them both and then out of fear one of the youkai's suddenly blurted out "please forgive us Kougaiji-sama!"

They fell on their knees and trembled before him.

"Eiko-taicho has been missing since yesterday!"

"Say what?"

"Taicho just said she'd go out for a walk…then she never came back…"

"We've been trying to find her but she's really gone!"

"Forgive us!"

"Oi, oi…what's all this commotion?" said a familiar voice

They all turned and saw Eiko standing in the corridor.

"Eiko-chan…"

"Taicho!"

The 2 youkai's rushed to Eiko and fell on their knees.

"Taicho we were so worried about you! We thought you've gotten into trouble!"

"Please…I told you I was just going out for a walk…" Eiko told them

"Where have you been?" Kougaiji asked

"Oh…koniichiwa Kougaiji-niichan…just around…this place is getting pretty boring…so I thought I'd go out and find something to do…"

The 2 youkai's were still sniveling in front of Eiko.

"Stand up you two…"

They stood up and wiped their tears.

"Gomenasai for making you two worry…now then…go back to your posts…"

"H-Hai…"

Then both youkai's dashed out of sight. A long silence followed as Eiko made her way past Kougaiji and went back to her room. In her room, Eiko was greeted by her pet panther cub, Flare. She pats the panther lightly on the head and she lay down on her bed and stared at the ceiling. Her pet panther climbs on her bed and gives her a lick on the cheek. She giggles a little and pets the panther.

"Oh Flare…what will I do? I can't kill my brother…but I was made to kill them…"

Then a soft knock was heard.

"Come in…"

Kougaiji entered the room and closed the door.

"Oniichan…"

"I can sense you have a problem Eiko…mind telling me?" Kougaiji said as he sat on Eiko's bed

Flare jumped down from the bed and turned to amuse herself with a ball of yarn. Eiko sat up and looked at Flare.

"I'm fine oniichan…"

"Are you sure?" Kougaiji asked her again

"Hai…I'm ok…don't worry…" Eiko said as she forced a smile

Kougaiji just stared at her. As much as he trusts Eiko, he is still very protective. After a few minutes of silence between the two, Kougaiji stands up, gives Eiko a kiss on the forehead, smiles at her then turns his back and goes for the door. Before he leaves however, he looked back at Eiko and said, "We will always be here for you, Eiko-chan…" then closes the door behind him.

These words linger for sometime in Eiko's head. "Kamisama…taskette…" Eiko said softly

A/N: hey guys…terribly sorry for not being able to update this story for such a long time. Been very busy lately and I do have a lot of things on my mind. Again, I'm very sorry. Sorry for the short chapter as well. I do hope you all still read and review this fic. It'll mean a lot to me. thank you.

R&R PLEASE!


End file.
